Hearing assistance devices, such as hearing aids, can provide adjustable operational modes or characteristics that improve the performance of the hearing assistance device for a specific person or in a specific environment. Some of the operational characteristics are volume control, tone control, and selective signal input. These and other operational characteristics can be programmed into a hearing aid. A programmable hearing aid can be programmed through connections to the hearing aid and by wirelessly communicating with the hearing aid. Hearing assistance devices present limited space and power design options. The placement and design of any components must be made with economy.